Complicated (made because I'm blocked on the BSS wiki)
Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is 'Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car And you're talkin' to me one on one But you've become... Somebody else 'round everyone else You're watchin' your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're somethin' else Where you are and where it's at, you see You're makin' me Laugh out when you strike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know, you're not foolin' anyone When you become Somebody else 'round everyone else You're watchin' your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no No, no, no No, no, no No, no, no Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see... Somebody else 'round everyone else You're watchin' your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah) I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no WAIT IS THIS OLIVIA O BRIEN'S SONG COMPLICATED? My username is AOofingNoob I'm sorry for your account being blocked on BSS Simulator Wiki anyway can we be friends? I sent friend request however I can't go on after dinner tho.